A Christmas Carol II
by Scrouge The Great
Summary: the first part out of Tim's story. Next one comming soon stay tuned for the reason on how he got bad in his years


A Christmas Carol II

Kevin was dead to begin with, there is no doubt whatever about that, so was Scrooge. He was long gone. Great mourning but this is Tim's story and back to the beginning with this tale. There is no doubt that Kevin was dead and this much is clear but if you are going to understand any more of this story then keep reading.

Stave 1

Tim never removed Kevin's old name on the plaque on the door, he never even bothered to recognize anyone who called him Tim or Kevin. No flame warmed him. No blizzard cooled him. His features were mottled, blotchy from his chilly disposition to his inflamed eyes. Then one day a visitor came to him. "Merry Christmas, Uncle!" said his nephew. "Bah humbug," muttered Tim still writing on his parchment. "Christmas is not a humbug," whined his nephew, shrugging his shoulders. "In a world filled with fools and other skanks, it is!" exclaimed Tim. "No, it is not," defended Tim's nephew. "Then why don't we just keep it in our own ways?" questioned Tim's nephew. "Fine, then good afternoon to you!" prompted Tim. "Have a cross Christmas Uncle! Tim's nephew said sarcastically. The newly infuriated Tim stood up, grabbed his orange from his table and tossed is at his retreating nephew's back. Swiftly, his nephew caught it and said, "thank you for the fruit" and walked out.

Stave 2

After dinner, when Tim sent his clerk back to his home, and got back to his home a ghostly shade appeared in his door. It had a peculiar look on it that was strangely familiar. Before he could find out what it was, it had disappeared. He stared at the spot where the ghost appeared. After a minute he opened the door, looked at the back. "Pooh, pooh," exclaimed Tim at the nothingness and he went to bed pondering at the ghoulish sighting. Then he heard Kevin's voice saying to beware your actions for three spirits will come to haunt you for three days. Scared as he was Tim asked, "What are you doing here?" "Coming to warn you," whispered fiercely the response.

Then a transparent picture of Kevin appeared only it was bounded with chains and on the chain was woven boxes, money wallets, bags and receipt charge folders. "I have come to warn you of the fate that lies in store for you," moaned Kevin's ghost. Then Tim asked, "What is the chain about?" "This chain is the chain I weaved in my life, every link and weave." "Yours is three score bigger now." "Now, I have to leave but if you don't change you will be haunted for three nights. Remember that!" Kevin did as he faded out. "Just some hallucination. Bah humbug!" Tim said weakly and went back to sleep.

Stave 3 The Ghosts

A strange sound went overhead and woke Tim up to a jolt. It was an out of the ordinary picture. Gray, almost white haired and eerie eyes –but the skin and body frame was like a kids and the voice was of an old man's and said, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past and I have come to show your past again!" "But I have already seen it once and I have gotten enough of it already," pleaded Tim. "No, you must see this again for your sake. Now let us walk back in time." Every thing went black and then suddenly bright. And then they settled in a spot near the Cratchit's house.

Tim notices that it is in his early years of his life before the leg operation. "Hello again, Mr. Scrooge!" called Bob said. "Merry Christmas, Scrooge!" chirped Tiny Tim. "Is Fred coming here too?" "Why, yes he is", replied Scrooge kindly. After Fred and his family arrived plus the Cratchit's family, they feasted on bread pudding, pie, turkey, goose, tea and muffins. All after that they danced for almost the night and then retreated back. After the festivities, Scrooge gave his speech on how great this Christmas was and the jollies of it. He distributed the gifts to them all for the next day and then dismissed them all.

Home

"Hmm..."mused Tim. "What is it? Your late godfather?" "Yes, the Christmas before that he had a dramatic change the day before he sent me away. Then the next day he gets my family the prize turkey two times bigger than me." "Strange idea." I walked almost the same path with that Scrooge fellow," said the ghost. "So that's how it began," pondered Tiny Tim to himself.

-end of Part One-


End file.
